Jugo ácido de limón
by Captain Elegost
Summary: El romance entre niños puede ser como un sorbo de limonada. Hay ocasiones que es tan dulce que empalaga, otras veces el sabor es muy amargo para ciertos paladares. Aunque hay muchos que les gusta el sabor a LEMON, digo, limón. La siguiente antologia de historias reune algunos relatos que recrean la sensacion dulce, acida o amarga de un vaso de limonada.


Disclaimer: The Loud house no me pertenece, es propiedad de Nickelodeon.

-No puede ser... que no sea cierto. - Comentó preocupado Lincoln. -¡Que mi Bun Bun no se encuentre en peligro!

Lincoln llamaba Bun Bun a su conejo de felpa.

Lincoln entro con prisa a su habitación, abriendo la puerta de su cuarto con brusquedad y notó que su conejo de felpa no estaba sobre su cama. En cambio, alguien había dejado una carta sobre la almohada.

El niño la levanto y se dispuso a leerla.

_"Que tal perdedor, acabo de tomar tu tonto conejo. Si deseas recuperarlo, tendrás que hacer todo lo que te ordene, durante todo el día."_

_"Nuestro lugar de reunión, si realmente te interesa, sería el parque de diversiones "Dairyland," no faltes."_

_"¡Realmente me agradaría que me acompañes en la rueda de la fortuna, perdedor!"_

_PD: "Si no llegases, entendería que no te importa tanto tu conejo."_

_Atte. Ronnie Anne Santiago._

Lincoln reviso el interior del sobre y encontró una entrada para _Dairyland_

El chico se dirigió al parque de diversiones de_ Dairyland_, tal como indicaba la carta. Luego de caminar un poco por el parque, localizo a Ronnie Anne en la fila para subir a la rueda.

-Veo que al final decidiste venir, oloroso. –Comento al verlo, una chica latina de la misma edad de Lincoln.

-¡Ronnie Anne, esta vez te pasaste! ¡Solo espero que no le hayas hecho nada a Bun Bun y me lo devuelvas en buenas condiciones!

-¿Tu tonto conejo tiene nombre? bueno, como sea, Lo deje en mi casa. –Respondió con cierto cinismo la chica latina. –No me arriesgaría a perderle en un lugar cómo este. ¿Tienes noción de cuanta gente visita _Dairyland_ al día? ¡No tienes idea de todo lo que encuentras en objetos perdidos!

-Está claro que planeas algo. –Lincoln observo que en la mano derecha llevaba una bolsa de plástico negro.

-¿El chico de los planes piensa que planeo algo? –Comento RA con sorna. –Bueno rarito, puede ser. ¿Qué piensas de acompañarte en la rueda de la fortuna? ¡Así me tendrás mejor vigilada!

Lincoln acepto el ofrecimiento de la latina, pero sin bajar la guardia. Ella acostumbraba hacerle bromas pesadas todo el tiempo y eso lo fastidiaba un poco.

-Imagino que habrás preparado alguna elaborada broma y deseas que caiga en ella. –Lincoln recordó en aquel instante las bromas de su hermana Luan, más cercana a una película de horror que a la de una comedia.

-Créeme, soy amante de las bromas, pero nada tan complicado del nivel de tu hermana Luan. –RA tomo de la mano a Lincoln. Su turno para abordar había llegado. -Entonces Lincoln Loud, ¿Deseas acompañarme en la rueda de la fortuna?

-Como sea, me da igual. –Lincoln respondió fríamente y subió con RA a la rueda.

Lincoln alcanzaba a ver su casa desde las alturas, más bien, toda Royal Woods alcanzaba a divisarse mientras la cabina se elevaba.

\- Torpe. -Dijo Ronnie Anne mientras observaba al pelialbo con detenimiento.

\- ¿Dijiste algo? - Pregunto Lincoln.

-Torpe, te compre algo. –RA le entrego la bolsa a Lincoln y el chico noto que había un comic adentro.

-Esto es… ¡El tomo recopilatorio de "_Crisis_ _in_ _Infinite Countdown Cards_"! - Exclamo el niño en una mezcla de sorpresa y euforia.

-Sí, pensé que podría interesarte. Aunque no me salió nada barato. Piensa que es mi forma de disculparme por golpearte.

Lincoln se quedó un momento en silencio.

-¿Por cuál de todas? –Pregunto el niño de cabellos blancos.

-¡Cómo qué por cuál de todas! Es obvio que hablo de aquella vez qué me citaste afuera de tu casa y te dejé un ojo morado. -Exclamó en voz alta la latina. -Pensé que el filete no era suficiente para disculparme…aunque tú tenías parte de la culpa por intentar besarme.

-Sí, lo siento. Mis hermanas me aconsejaron mal. –Lincoln bajo la vista al piso, mientras contestaba. - A veces ellas complican mucho las cosas.

\- Tú tienes parte de culpa por hacerles caso.

\- Perdón, eres literalmente la primera chica que beso.

-Bueno. ¡Deja de disculparte y empieza a leerlo de una vez! –Comento la latina. -¿O acaso no te interesa? Si es así, tendrás que devolvérmelo. –La latina puso una meno encima del comic.

-No, está bien. Ahora lo empiezo a leer. –Lincoln retiro el plástico y observo la cubierta del grueso tomo recopilatorio. Después, fijo la vista en la niña latina. –Muy bien, esto será incómodo. Generalmente tengo la costumbre de leer mis comics en mi habitación...sin ropa.

Ronnie Anne observo sonrojada como Lincoln se quitaba la camisa polo naranja, sus j_eans_ azules y sus tenis blanco con negro; solo quedándose con trusa y calcetines como únicas prendas.

-¡Pero que carajos! –Grito Ronnie Anne, mientras se ponía de pie, caminaba de un lado a otro de la cabina y volvía a sentarse en su asiento, segundos después.

-Lo siento, yo así leo mis comics. Si no te agrada, puedes irte bajando de la cabina. –Comento Lincoln, recostándose en todo el espacio de su esquina, mientras interrumpía en pequeños lapsos su lectura para observar a una Ronnie Anne sonrojada.

-¡Idiota! ¡Sabes muy bien que esta rueda suele dar siete vueltas completas y apenas comenzamos con la segunda! –Respondió la latina, mientras su cara se ponía roja como un tomate, en una extraña mezcla de vergüenza y excitación.

-Bueno, ponte cómoda. Este será un largo paseo. –Replicó cínicamente el peliblanco mientras daba vuelta a una página del comic.

Ronnie Anne sencillamente esbozó una pícara sonrisa y siguió observando disimuladamente el cuerpo semidesnudo del peliblanco.

Ronnie Anne conocía la obsesión, consciente o inconsciente, del chico por realizar actos bochornosos. Lo conocía, desde aquel vídeo donde se había grabado haciendo cosas vergonzosas, como una disculpa para las hermanas del niño.

Pero ella adivinaba que algo había oculto en aquel video, además de un desesperado intento de perdón que finalizaba en algo vergonzoso para el pelialbo. RA reconocía en el comportamiento del muchacho, un extraño impulso masoquista que lo obligaba a desarrollar tan curioso comportamiento.

El tiempo en la rueda panorámica fue finalizando, poco a poco fue deteniendo su movimiento.

Lincoln se apresuró a colocarse la ropa de vuelta.

La rueda se detuvo y los dos chicos bajaron de ella.

Los dos caminaban por el parque de diversiones, observando los puestos de comida y las atracciones.

-Fue divertido. -Comentó Lincoln. - Lo admito.

-¿Qué cosa? ¿Desnudarte en frente de una niña de once en un espacio cerrado? ¡Sí, yo también lo encontré estimulante, oloroso! -Se burló RA.

-Eso también, pero más que nada, el viaje en la rueda.

-¿Sueles quitarte la ropa frente a todas las chicas que conoces?

-Solo tú y mis hermanas. -Comentó el peliblanco sin mostrar nada de vergüenza. -Por cierto, parecía que lo disfrutarás allá arriba.

-¡Claro que no!

-Como que te veo más sonrojada que de costumbre. ¿Sera que es momento de volver a casa? -pregunto Lincoln.

-¿¡Que insinúas, idiota!? ¡Solo es el sol que me tiene abochornada! ¡Podemos pasar toda la tarde aquí si me da la gana!

-Yo creo, que deberías apresurarte a volver a casa. Puede que Bobby se encuentre en problemas, otra vez. –Comento el chico en un tono misterioso.

-No creo que mi hermano sea tan idiota...a menos que. -En ese momento, ella observo como Lincoln se llevaba la mano al bolsillo izquierdo de su pantalón.

-¿Que se haya quedado encerrado en el refrigerador de lácteos o algo por el estilo? -Lincoln mostró unas llaves. -Ya sabes lo distraído que es. Esperemos que no haya vuelto a perder sus llaves.

-Es por tu tonto conejo, ¿no es cierto? ¡No puedo creer que te lo hayas tomado todo tan a pecho! -RA se llevó la palma de la mano a la frente. -¿Qué quieres por las estúpidas llaves?

-Bueno, prometiste devolverme a Bun Bun y me compraste un comic, así qué. ¿Qué otra cosa puede interesarme?

Los dos niños se quedaron en silencio, solo desafiándose con la mirada.

-Bueno, si no deseas nada, tengamos una competencia poco amistosa. Dijo R.A.

-¿Que propones?

-Una Batalla de baile, tienen un negocio de juegos de_ arcade_ muy cerca de este lugar.

\- Suena como una cita romántica. –Comento en tono burlón el peliblanco.

\- No Oloroso, no lo es. Respondió molesta. - No eres de mi tipo, eres grosero y demasiado llorón para mi gusto.

-Bueno, tu eres demasiada agresiva y violenta para el mis gustos.

-Bueno, ya que dejamos en claro cuánto nos odiamos mutuamente. ¿Te gustaría que te invitase algo? ¿Quieres un algodón de azúcar?

-Cómprame un algodón de azúcar, tarado. -Comento la latina. – ¡Es una orden!

\- Como ordenes, no quiero que pienses que soy un malagradecido después que me invitaras a _Dairyland._

Minutos después. En el lugar acordado.

-Bueno, después de esto, no hay vuelta atrás. –Comento Lincoln.

-Calla y prepárate a devolverme las llaves. -Respondió RA.

-Eso solo si me vences. -La reto Lincoln

Los dos niños se involucraron en una competencia feroz de baile, intentando obtener la mejor puntuación, con RA llevando una pequeña ventaja.

-Eres buena, Ronnie Anne. Tal vez sea momento de ponerme serio. -Lincoln se quita la camisa.

-¿Es en serio? -Comento RA. - ¡Esto no tiene sentido!

-Con esto aumento mi velocidad y destreza.

-¿Estas consciente que no es un juego de rol, correcto?

No importa el juego, te puedo vencer cuando quiera.

El puntaje empieza a ser mayor para Lincoln.

-¡Eso ya lo veremos!

Los dos chicos continuaron realizando sus mejores movimientos de baile.

Los dos eran demasiado orgullosos para dejarse ganar tan facil.

-_No puedo perder ahora, mi hermano se encuentra en peligro._ -Pensó RA. -_¿De qué hablo? ¡Esto lo hago solo por mi orgullo! ¡No puedo dejarme vencer tan fácilmente! ¡Y menos con esta canción! -_RA libero un poder indescriptible. -_¡Tengo que ganar a cualquier costo!_

_*1 hora despues.*_

Lincoln y Ronnie se encontraban en frente de la casa de la familia Santiago. La noche se acercaba prontamente y el cielo se encontraba teñido de colores rojizos y anaranjados.

_-_Vaya, quien diría que Lori tendría una copia de la llave y rescataría del frigorífico a Bobby primero. -Comento Lincoln. -¡Cosas como esas matan la epicidad de un duelo de baile!

-Se cómo te sientes. -Respondió la latina. -Pero, al menos mi hermano se encuentra bien. Supongo que lo importante es que nos divertimos.

-Sí, creo que fue más divertido pasar el dia contigo en _Dairyland. _-Comento el chico. -Supongo que no eres tan mala, después de todo.

Ronnie golpea el hombro de Lincoln.

-¿De qué hablas apestoso? soy grosera, tosca y completamente molesta. No te conviene tenerme de amiga. -Comento RA.

-Sí, es cierto. -Las mejillas de Lincoln se ruborizaron un poco. -supongo que lo mejor es ir a casa, antes que se haga de noche. -Lincoln da media vuelta.

-¡Oye...torpe! -Exclama Ronnie Anne a espaldas de Lincoln. -Se te olvida tu tonto conejo. ¡Voy por el!

Ronnie Anne entra a su casa, mientras Lincoln escucha el ruido de la latina al subir las escaleras y, minutos después, escucha el sonido de la latina bajando las escaleras.

Ronnie abre la puerta de a casa, con _Bun Bun_ en sus manos.

-¡No puedo creer que hiciste todo ese escándalo por tu conejo y al final estabas olvidándolo! ¡Eres incorregible, Lincoln Loud!

_Lincoln tomo a su conejo de peluche._

-Bueno, gracias por todo. -Lincoln volvió a dar media vuelta. -Bueno, creo que nos veremos mañana en clases. Gracias por todo.

Ronnie observo al chico alejarse de su cuadra, hasta dar vuelta a la esquina y quedar fuera de su rango de visión. Entonces cerró la puerta.

-Niño tonto. -Comento la niña, mientras bajaba la mirada a piso y sus labios dibujaban una traviesa sonrisa. -Nos veremos luego.

Continuara...


End file.
